What I Saw
by JustAnotherPseudonym
Summary: This is a KimShego type pairing told from a nonKim Possible character and a retelling of what she saw when she ran into the famous Kim Possible and infamous Shego. It's really that simple. This is my first so give me some leeway.


What I Saw

Author: JustAnotherPseudonym

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" belongs to Disney that includes all the characters related to the show and so on and so forth.

Rating: K+ because I don't like dealing with ratings and K+ for the bad word I might have used.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego type pairing told from a third non-Kim Possible character and a re-telling of what she saw when she ran into the famous Kim Possible and infamous Shego. It's really that simple.

Maybe there was something between them, something a casual observer, such as myself, had managed to identify but yet something they're not quite able to recognize, and those around them are able to keep in denial of. I personally wasn't even looking for it. I didn't even know who these two women were. I know, to not know them someone would have to be barred from all human contact and all media sources because they are just _that _famous. Well it's correct to call me out of touch because I was in a hole for ten years getting back in touch with my roots. I was sent away way before Kim Possible took her throne as world saver and Shego took her throne as ultimate villain chick. I was sent to learn the ancient mystical and martial arts of my people. I'm one of the last of our original bloodline, but no one cares about any of that, I'm sure. Everyone cares about the two people I started talking about in the first place, the oh-so-famous hero and villain.

I happened to meet them on the exact day I had completed my training. I came from the ancient caves of my people and was met with a ball of plasma coming right at my head. It didn't manage to touch me but it did startle me nonetheless. When I managed to get my bearings again, I realized that two young women happened to be fighting on my tribe's ancient land and that a man whose skin was blue was also fighting with a young blonde haired man. There was some sort of device that was on a platform and glowing and none of them seemed to be paying any real attention to it.

As much as I would have liked to let them continue their dispute, I felt it was inappropriate for them to be carrying it out on our ancient land. For centuries my people had been very selective in who they allowed passage and I highly doubted that any of these people had the permission of the elders to be there doing what they were doing. Especially since my people tend to be the peaceful non-violent sort. That's why I took it upon myself to disable the glowing machine. It's unfortunate that I didn't know it would blow up by pushing that stupid button. Who makes a machine that can just…explode? What kind of sense does that make? I had been locked away for the last ten years and even I knew that was stupid computer planning.

Anyway, the force of the blast pushed me off the platform and my head broke my fall when I landed on a rock. I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was underground, yet again, except this time I was in the company of the woman who threw plasma at me the one she was fighting. The blue man and the one he was fighting and calling "Buffoon" repeatedly were…somewhere else I suppose.

"Are you okay?" The non-plasma one asked me as I sat up. "You hit your head really hard."

"You should be dead," The plasma one added which caused her fighting companion to say rather harshly, "Shego!" The plasma one ignored her companion and instead asked me, "What were you thinking messing with Drakken's machine? Now we're stuck in this pit and it's your fault."

"I apologize," I bowed my head in respect since my people are into that sort of thing, respect for everything and everyone. So anyway I continued talking to the slightly green tinted woman by saying, "It was not my intent to imprison you. I only wished to disable the device and stop your fighting on my people's sacred land."

"I'm sorry," The redhead immediately replied with what sounded like true and genuine remorse. "We didn't know we were fighting on your land. We didn't know anyone lived here."

"As it should be. We do not often deal with outsiders." In general, we're pretty much against them for obvious reasons. They tend to bring what the Ancients call, 'An unwanted energy' to our peaceful existence. In other words, they bring violence which has already been exhibited in the appearance of those two and their companions.

"If you live here then you can get us out," The plasma bearer reached out for the front of my shirt and lifted me up once again getting the reprimand of "Shego!" from her companion.

"I apologize again, but it is against our laws to assist trespassers." It's really against our law to assist violent trespassers. Once they manage to get on our land we pretty much figure that if they get stuck then it is part of their 'bigger picture' journey towards self peace or something or other.

Shego didn't like that rule all that much so her hand that was not holding me up glowed with plasma and was heading towards my head. I don't think she actually wanted to hurt me but instead only wished to intimidate me into compliance. My teachings, however, had me reacting by grasping her plasma hand in my own forcing her to extinguish her plasma and pull back her hand in pain, which also just happened to make her remove the grip she had holding me up. I fell back to the ground and when I looked up the one who dropped me was holding her hand close to her body wincing in pain and the other one was looking at me like I had just given birth to an elephant.

"What the hell did you do to my hand?" Shego hissed at me, which I have to admit she wasn't really making all that great of a first impression. Remember, I'm the peaceful type and she has an incredibly violent aura, very intense possibly even intimidating to those who are the easily intimidated types. Unfortunately for her, I'm not one of those types. With all the mystical and martial arts training that I have been given over the last ten years, not a whole lot intimidates me.

"I extinguished your burning plasma." I simply wished for the plasma to no longer exist near my face and it happened. It has something to do with the mystical training over the elements or something.

She didn't like my answer and tried to attack me which was a really bad idea on her part since my non-violent teachings forced me to kick her ass. Don't get me wrong, she's a great fighter or warrior or whatever, but the ten years of training in the very caves they were stuck in gave me an advantage in this situation, and the ancient bloodline power thing and the ancient teachings helped a lot too. I could tell that once I had her down on the ground she really wanted to get back up and come at me again but the redhead had a bit of sense in her and yelled to her fighting companion that her attacking me was getting them nowhere and that she would like to get home for blah, blah, blah. I think she was saying something about homework? Quite reluctantly Shego agreed with her and they (they being the redhead) once again asked me for my assistance in helping them get out of the darkness and back into the light.

Ancient laws are ancient laws, so I had to refuse to help them. I know that some laws are meant to be broken and all, but these laws definitely weren't made to be broken. Anyone who dared break them was disowned and their mystical mojo they got from the bloodline was removed. Since I had just finished gaining full usage and control over my mojo I wasn't going to give it up for those two. They seemed capable enough to get themselves out of the situation and I told them as much. They didn't like my answer but they had to respect it since I quite literally disappeared into the darkness once I told them they were on their own. Don't get the wrong idea, I still watched over them to see how things were going for them, but for all intents and purposes I made it so they couldn't see me. And once they thought they were alone it was a whole different picture than the one I had initially been presented when I found them fighting right outside an entrance to the ancient caves.

They were all like, "Let's work together" and "We need to conserve body heat so let's sleep as close as humanly possible to each other". Sure they got in a few fights and all but I think the cuddling when they slept erased all the validity of the arguments. They weren't ripping each other's close off or anything, but if they had I really wouldn't have been that surprised, and when the sexual tension wasn't flowing off the charts then they were sharing these intimate "I want to know who you really are on the inside" conversations. Shego even cried once or twice, honestly.

Neither of them ever admitted to any sort of "feelings" for each other though. Sure, it was written all over their body language and nighttime closeness but they never said anything verbally. It's almost a tragedy that love like that had to be left unvoiced, because as they were trying to exit the caves they made a very unlucky turn and plunged right into one of the deep cliffs. They weren't paying enough attention, I guess, got too comfortable around each other or let down their defenses too much or something. They died instantly on impact.

So their love could never be mentioned to each other, because they each died in mutual ignorance. It's tragic.

…I'm just kidding. I thought my story could use a little drama. They got out of the caves perfectly fine and without my help. Those are two very capable young women and are a real credit to their species, I mean…a credit to humanity everywhere including me because I'm human like they are. We're all human-ish right?

Like I was saying, they got out of the caves but when they did it was like everything they had shared in the caves never happened. It is true, as far as I know, that they never verbalized any sort of emotion towards each other except a little bit of respect and a lot of bits of disdain. My only guess is that they can't see their own emotions that are radiating off them like huge pink hearted beacons. My guess is that they don't want to see it.

I really do wish I had a different ending, but I can't change history or rather, it's against my people's ancient laws for me to change history. It has something to do with space time continuum or something like that.

Anyway though, who knows? Maybe one day they'll be able to see what I saw so easily and what everyone else must be denying like politicians deny their naughty little scandals. One can only hope that love can prevail over all obstacles including stubbornness and self-denial, right?

If I hear anything else about them I'll try to get the word out in. I haven't really kept in contact with them; they're still pretty upset about me not helping me out in the caves. All I can share is what I saw and that's it, no one hasto believe me and it's probably best no one does, but…


End file.
